Sous les sakura
by Seishin shogai
Summary: "Je ne comprends pas... J'avais toujours pensé à lui d'une façon toute autre que celle qui m'habitait maintenant..." One Shot : Ikuto x Kuukai


Concours d'OS

Un lien éternel

PDV Ikuto

Je marchais tranquillement dans la rue, Yoru était allé jouer avec les autres Shugo Chara. Lorsque je l'aperçus. Mes yeux ne purent se détourner de son visage parfait. Ses cheveux flottaient dans le vent et je crus voir des étoiles dans ses magnifiques yeux. Son parfum de rose m'embaumait. J'en restais bouche-bée. Je m'avançais et me penchais pour l'embrasser, lorsque ses lèvres s'ouvrirent :

Ding ! Ding ! Ding ! Ding ! Ding ! Ding !

J'ouvris les yeux, le soleil m'éblouit. C'était un rêve… Je regardais mon réveil en appuyant dessus. J'étais encore en retard. Tant pis. Amu était sûrement déjà partie et de toute façon, après ce rêve… Berk ! J'avais rêvé de…Kukai ?! Pourquoi je rêvais de cet idiot ?! Enfin bon, je me levais, me préparais et partais en cours avec Yoru.

Yoru, ce soir tu rentres avec moi ?

Non ! Je vais aller embêter Ran !

Tss… Trouve-toi une vie… Enfin, comme tu veux..

Tu peux parler ! C'est comme ça que tu « dragues » Amu !

Ks... C'est faux !

Ah bon ?

Oui bon… C'est pas pareil !

Mais oui, mais oui… Je vais passer la journée avec les autres, alors à plus Ikuto !

A plus Yoru…

J'allais en cours, mais ça me gava vite, alors je séchais les trois dernières heures. Sur le coup, je n'avais pas relevé, mais en marchant, je me rendis compte que c'était comme dans mon rêve ! Yoru n'était pas là, et je marchais seul dans la rue. Un coup de vent arriva et j'aperçus une silhouette au loin. La silhouette s'approcha et je vis que c'était…quelqu'un que je ne connaissais absolument pas ! Je soufflais. Après tout, je m'étais peut-être inquiété pour rien…

Oh non, pas lui !, cria une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournais, plus étonné que jamais. Il…Kukai…Kukai était là… Je m'efforçais de garder mon sang-froid.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Bah comme toi, je rentre chez moi.

Depuis quand tu rentres par là ?

Depuis qu'Utau et moi sommes amis !, dit-il en me tirant la langue.

Hmpf ! Décidément, elle a pas de goût cette petite… !

Haha ! C'est sûr que pour aimer un type comme toi !, rigola-t-il en mettant son bras sur mes épaules.

Je ne parvenais pas à le comprendre, voilà peut-être pourquoi je le détestais… Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était si gentil, si joyeux… Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tout le monde l'aimait… Au fond de moi, je l'enviais tellement… Pour moi, être seul et froid, c'était normal… Mais en réalité, le vrai moi était comme Yoru, bavard, joyeux, et sociable… Mais je ne parvenais pas à le faire sortir…

Je pensais que tu ne m'aimais pas.

Hein ? Euh c'est pas ça…Je ne t'aime pas particulièrement c'est tout ! Il n'y a qu'une seule personne que j'aime plus que les autres…

Ah ? Qui ça ?

Utau…

La fille que tu aimes… C'est ma sœur ?!

Eh bien oui. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Je… Non rien…

Je ne savais plus où j'en étais… Utau était ma sœur, elle m'aimait depuis longtemps. Je l'aimais aussi fort qu'un frère peut aimer sa sœur sans le montrer. Mais dans mon cœur, je sentais que j'étais jaloux. Pas du fait qu'Utau puisse aimer Kukai, mais du fait que Kukai aime Utau… Je le connaissais depuis un certain temps maintenant…

Mais tu sais ces derniers temps, je ne sais plus vraiment… Pour moi, c'est surtout une bonne amie… Je veux dire, je l'aime beaucoup, mais pas au point de l'aimer…aimer ! Enfin, je ne devrais pas te dire ça à toi qui es son frère haha !

Tant que tu ne lui fais pas de mal, ça va.

Non, ne t'en fais pas pour ça !

Hm…

Avec lui, je me sentais bien. J'étais heureux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai dit ça… mais…

Tu…Tu veux pas venir chez moi ?!

Hein ? Euh…d'accord…

Il a accepté… Il a accepté ?! J'étais gêné et je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Bien sûr, je n'en montrais rien. Arrivé chez moi, je fus surpris de voir qu'Utau n'était pas là.

Utau n'est pas là ?

Bravo champion, excellente déduction.

Toujours aussi aimable Ikuto…

Ça te pose un problème ?!

Un peu, oui.

Et pourquoi ?

…

Il ne répondit pas. Nous montâmes dans ma chambre. Un silence gêné régnait. J'étais assis sur mon lit et Kukai était assis à mes pieds.

Alors…comme ça, tu aimes ma sœur ?

O-Oui…Enfin non…

Comment ça ?

Il rougit.

Je t'ai menti. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre que j'aime…

Ne me dis pas que c'est…

Si…

Amu ?!

Hein ?! Mais non !

Alors qui ?

Il se leva, planta ses yeux droit dans les miens, prit mon visage entre ses mains et chuchota :

Toi, baka.

Il m'embrassa. Sur le coup, je ne réalisais pas. Après avoir réalisé qu'il m'embrassait, je crus que j'allais le repousser, mais je me surpris moi-même : je l'embrassais moi aussi.

Je glissais ma langue dans sa bouche et c'est lui qui fut surpris. Cependant, il fit pareil. Nos langues tournaient ensemble. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Entre deux coups de langue, je murmurais :

Kukai…Je…t'…aime…

Moi aussi…Ikuto…

Nous nous séparâmes et il plongea son regard dans le mien. Soudain, la voix d'Utau retentit :

Je suis rentrée !

Elle entra dans la chambre.

Oh ! Kukai ! Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

Mais rien ! Kukai s'en allait !

Je poussai Kukai jusqu'à la porte. Après son départ, je m'enfermai dans ma chambre et effleurais mes lèvres du bout des doigts. Soudain, je me rappelais ce que je lui avais dit. Depuis quand je l'aimais ?! Je rougis en y pensant.

Le lendemain, j'allais en cours avec Yoru. Il s'en alla, encore. Le vent se leva et j'aperçus une silhouette au loin. Celle de Kukai. Il s'approcha et m'embrassa.

Salut toi !

Kukai ! On est en pleine rue !

Et alors ? On s'aime je ne vois pas où est le problème !

Hmpf !

Il me prit la main et déposa un nouveau baiser sur mes lèvres. Il sourit, et je rougis. Nous allâmes en cours, main dans la main. Et ce, tous les jours…

~Fin~


End file.
